Fate of the Heart
by AlwayzHuman
Summary: Mainly a Buttercup/Butch story with the mixture of (a lot of) fantasy. Vampires, werewolves, a kid from the future, what could go wrong. Knowing how I write, EVERYTHING! This is my first PPG Fanfiction. I am rating it T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

So this is my first time typing up a PPG story. I am a big fan of the Buttercup/Butch pairing along with the Blossom/Brick and Bubbles/Boomer pairings. The characters are mostly based off of the PPGZ tv show version. With this particular story, it is kind of weird. It has a mixture of many different things. For example; Romeo and Juliet, mermaids, werewolves, vampires, nymph, and a kid from the future later on. It was originally just going to be a story I would make into a PowerPoint but I changed my mind so it may be a little rushed when it comes to people coming and going but I will try to fix it when I can. This is, more or less, Karou's(Buttercup) story. This story is also taking place in another dimension where things and characters rare a little different. I'll be quiet now and let you guys enjoy the story. Please review and stay human!

I don't own anything except for the plot to this fanfiction and the kid from the future that will enter later.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Fate of the Heart: Prologue

At this particular moment, Karou is climbing out of her bedroom window with a back pack attached to her back.

'I can not stay here anymore! For thirteen years I have lived here. HERE! The worst part of town!' Karou thought as she ran to the railroad tracks that separated the good and bad parts of the town. Karou checked behind her to see if anyone had followed her. No one. She checked her watch. 'Two in the morning. Where is he? My guardian is going to wake up any minute and we haven't even gone past the tracks.' Just when she was about to give up waiting someone places their hands on her shoulders from behind and she froze.

"Where do you think you are going?" Came a male voice from behind. Karou quickly turned around.

"James! I told you not to come up behind me!" Karou glared at her childhood friend.

"Do you really think you could leave without me?" He asked.

"No, now let's hurry up and find the professor's before my guardian wakes up and catches us again." Karou was about to walk away but turned back around to James. "And James?"

"Yeah?" He smiles at her.

"Thanks for coming with." She hugs him.

"Anything for my best friend." They stayed silent for a little bit while swimming in the zing feeling of each other's hug. When they backed away, they started running across the tracks.

There is the prologue for this fanfiction. I hoped you enjoyed. Please leave some sort of review, whether it is a flame or a request or anything else. The way I manage my stories is by only typing up the next chapter if I get a minimum of one review. I hoped you enjoyed and stay human.


	2. Chapter 1

MY THANKS TO XMUREROUSPANDAX, FANFICSLOVES, AND FRIEND-T FOR YOUR REVIEWS! To answer your question, fanficsloves, readers shall not find out who James is until the next chapter. All I will say is that James is a childhood friend. Please review, enjoy this chapter, and stay human.

I do not own anything except for the plot of this fanfiction.

Chapter One: A Boy in the Girl's Dorm

Six years has passed since James and Karou were split up while trying to get to the professor's lab/home. James didn't make it to the professor's. Karou has been living with the professor, the professor's son (Ken), and two other girls named Miyako and Momoko. The girls are now moving into collage which is where we will begin.

"WE'RE FINALLY HERE!" Miyako, the fashion-ista, exclaims.

"Great. Now where are the dorms?" Karou asked the blond.

"It should be to the right," Momoko, the candy-holic, answered. The three go inside the building to the right and see a board that had everyone's room numbers on it. Karou was the first to walk up to the board.

"Looks like you are on this floor, Momoko," Karou told the girls.

"Really?" Momoko asks before walking over to the board too. "Miyako is on the second floor and you're on the third floor, Karou." The three girls start to memorize their room number.

"Now that we know what rooms we are in, let's get going and unpack," Karou said to the girls, who agreed, before splitting up. Karou walks into the living area of her dorm to find a guy laying on the couch reading a book. Then he looked up and noticed Karou at the entry way.

"What do you want girly?" The black haired boy in the green sweater asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe unpack my stuff in my room?" Karou said sarcastically.

"What makes you think that this is your dorm room?"

"Is this not room C28? And why is a boy in the girl's dorm?"

"They didn't have any room in the boy's dorm," he said with a sheepish smile. "Anyways, it's nice to meet you roommate. My name's Butch."

"I'm Karou," she introduced. 'He looks a lot like James." Karou shook her head before she put her bags down so she could find her old picture of her and James.

"What is it?" Butch asked. He was now right next to Karou.

"AAAAAAAH!" Karou wasn't used to people sneaking up on her. When she screamed, Butch jumped because he wasn't expecting her to scream.

"What's wrong?" Butch asked his roommate.

"How did you do that?" Karou asked him.

"Do what?"

"Sneak up on me. Only one person has ever been able to do that," Karou was freaked out.

"Really? Looks like I changed that," Butch said with a laugh.

"That's not-"Karou's belt went off before she could finish. "I gotta go!" Karou said before trying to run out the door.

"Wait a minute," Butch said as he grabbed her wrist. He was going to ask where she was going but was stopped by the zing feeling that went through both of them. Karou turned to stare at him wide eyed. Even Butch was confused by this new feeling. Karou only had this feeling with one other person and he was kidnapped six years ago. She finally wormed her way out of the shock and slipped her hand out of his grip. She quickly ran out of the dorm and toward the nearby woods where she and the other girls transformed. Momoko now became Blossom, Miyako was now Bubbles, and Karou was now Buttercup.

"You'll never guess what happen when I got to my room," Bubbles says with excitement as they took off to take care of whatever villain was causing trouble.

"You got a boy as a roommate," both Blossom and Buttercup said in unison.

"You guys too?" Bubbles asks.

And this chapter is a wrap. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review and stay human!


	3. Chapter 2

Alright! More time to write! MY THANKS TO FRIEND-T AND XMURDEROUSPANDAX FOR YOUR REVIEWS! XMURDEROUSPANDAX, you really made my day with that review. I dont think I ever got anyone hooked on any of the stories I wrote before. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter, review, and don't forget to stay human!

Chapter One: One Memory Returned

It is the next morning and the last day of summer break. Karou was getting dressed for the day when she started hearing sizzling from outside her door. When she finally opened her door, a wave of bacon scented air rushed at her. She followed the scent into the kitchen to see Butch cooking some bacon for breakfast.

"Good morning," Butch said cheerfully when he noticed Karou at the door of the kitchen.

"Good morning," she said to be polite. There was a plate ready for a pile of bacon next to the stove but no sign of any eggs. "No eggs?" She asked.

"I always burn them," Butch shrugged as he took the bacon off of the pan and onto the plate. Karou went to the fridge and grabbed the carton of eggs.

"I'll cook the eggs then." Karou tried to grab the pan handle from Butch but their hands touched and the zing went through them again. They both dropped the pan and bacon greece splattered a little bit. 'It can't be him,' Karou thought. At that moment, a knock came from the door.

"I'll get it," Butch said as he wiped his hands off a little bit on a near by towel. He walked over to the door while Karou began to crack and cook the eggs.

"BUTCHIE!" A high pitched screech came from the direction of the door.

'No! Anyone but her! I would even prefer a sewer monster than her,' Karou whined mentally. The girl at the door was none other than Brute, Karou's obssessed ex-friend. Karou looked over to the door to find Brute practically strangling Butch.

"I already told you Brute, we will never be together," Butch said as he pushed her away from him. Just then, Brute spotted Karou in the kitchen cooking the eggs.

"Is it because of her?" Brute motioned towards Karou.

"I should say that it is good to see you again,Brute, but that would be a lie." Butch started snickering at Karou's comment.

"Honestly Butch, she is such a loser. Come see me when you stop hanging out with losers like her," Brute said as she walked out the door. Butch closed the door all of the way before he spoke.

"So... Never. Got it!" There was about five seconds of silence, other than the sound of cooking eggs, before both Butch and Karou burst into laughter.

"you know, she isn't going to give up any time soon," Karou said as she evenly split the eggs and bacon on two plates.

"Well she hasn't stopped for the past six years of my life that I remember."

"You only remember the last six years?"

"Yep. I can't seem to remember anything before the six years. I think I hit my head or something," Butch said before laughing nervously. Karou started to replay the night she lost James.

Flash Back

At the bottom of the hill the Professor's lab/house is on, thirteen year old Karou and James were looking up at the Professor's place.

"Race you up the hill," James said to Karou.

"You're


	4. Chapter 2 part 2

The iPad I am using is being stubborn and cut me off last chapter. So here is the rest of chapter two.

"Race you up the hill," James said to Karou.

"You're on!" Karou said before she started running.

"Hey! I didn't say go yet!" James called as he chased after her.

"Too late," Karou laughed.

"KAROU!" Said girl turned around when she heard the urgency of her friend's voice. She had turned around just in time to see James and a large person in a black cloak disappear into thin air. The echo of his voice shouting her name was all the was left. Or was that Butch trying to get her attention?

End of Flash Back

"Karou! Earth to Karou! Come in Karou!" Butch was waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry," Karou said as she handed him a plate filled with eggs and bacon.

"Are you okay?" Butch asked as he took the plate and just set it to the side.

'James did that when he knew I was hiding something. Is it possible that he is James?' Karou thought. She took her plate and walked over to the table. "It's nothing," she lied.

"Okay, then explain that weird feeling we have every time we touch. I know you can feel it too." Butch grabbed his plate and joined her at the table. Karou was silent for awhile before she finally answered.

"I don't know. I have only felt it with one other person but he was kidnapped six years ago. I haven't seen him since." Karou and Butch start eating their breakfast.

"Everything seems to happen six years ago," Butch joked. "What was his name?"

"His name was James."

"Sounds familiar." The two of them finished their food before taking their dishes to the kitchen sink to was them by hand.

"What now?" Karou asked when they finished the dishes.

"Well, I did finish setting up Netflix before you woke up this morning," Butch said as he put the last of the dishes away.

"Psych?"

"Really? I love that show!"

"Race you to the couch," Karou says before she starts running.

"Hey! You didn't say go yet!" Butch chased her.

"Too late," Karou laughed.

"KAROU!" Butch said playfully until he stopped running. Something in his mind just clicked. It was as if this had happened before. Then he finally remembered that night six years ago. He wasn't able to remember anything before that night but he remembered his bond with Karou and how strong it was. Karou noticed he had stopped running and walked over to him.

"Hey Butch, what's wrong?" Butch just stared at her for a few seconds before he, without any warning, hugged Karou.

"Nothing's wrong my best friend." Karou was speechless for a few minutes. Only one had called her their best friend.

"James?" Karou whispered. He hugged her tighter. They stayed that way for a while, letting the zing feeling swarm around them.

And there is the end of chapter two. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and stay human!


End file.
